Lay Your Hands On Me
by reilaroo
Summary: Percival is working late in his study. Newt just wants his husband to come to bed.


Padding silently on bare feet, Newt walked downstairs to his husband's study. He paused at the doorway, taking in the room. A small desk lamp illuminated the man and the desk, but the rest of the room was in shadows. Percival was slouched in his chair, eyes slowly blinking as he tried to stay awake.

Newt walked farther into the room. He stopped a few feet away from the desk, his forehead wrinkled in concern. Percival didn't acknowledge his presence. As a trained auror, he was usually very aware of his surroundings, especially after the Grindelwald incident. He must be exhausted if Newt was able to sneak up on him.

After observing his husband silently, Newt said, "Time for bed, love."

Percival visibly startled, jumping a little in his chair. As he saw Newt standing a few feet away, Percival's dark brown eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He hadn't heard his husband enter the room.

"I can't. I need to finish reading these reports," he said, voice gruff with fatigue.

"If you can tell me the last sentence you read, then I'll let you finish them," Newt said sternly. He was worried about his husband; he knew Percival needed rest.

Percival blinked in confusion. He tried to recall what he had just read, but the words all blurred together. He couldn't even recall the topic of the report.

After a several moments of silence, Newt said, "That's what I thought. You're too tired to retain any information, much less remember it. You would just have to read these reports again tomorrow. Reading them now is a waste of time and energy. Come to bed, love."

Percival sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't argue with Newt's mother-hen side; his husband could be even more stubborn than himself. Besides, he was right. He was too tired for reading.

"Alright, let's go to bed," he said as he stood up from his chair. He hurriedly grabbed onto his desk for support as his right leg crumpled beneath his weight.

Newt was instantly at his side. He wrapped an arm around his waist and took most of his weight.

"I've got you, Percy," he said.

Percival wrapped his arm around Newt's waist too for balance. He was glad Newt was so strong. Grindelwald had shattered his right kneecap almost beyond repair. He would always walk with a limp and used a cane every day.

He tried hobbling a few steps until his husband stopped them. Newt shook his head and apparated both of them to their bedroom. Small lamps on each nightstand cast a golden glow on the bed.

"I could have walked," Percival said disgruntled.

"Why should you have to?" Newt asked. "This way is faster and you need to keep weight off your knee."

Percival was just grumpy because he was tired and his knee was throbbing in pain. He didn't say a word as Newt slowly and carefully undressed him and laid him on his stomach on the bed. He felt him place a pillow under his leg to cushion his knee, and he felt incredibly fortunate that his husband enjoyed taking care of him. 

Newt watched him fondly for a moment and wanted nothing more than to lie down beside him, but he had felt how tense Percival was. He walked into the bathroom and retrieved his homemade massage cream. He had made the cream from several oils he had obtained through his travels. He also retrieved the pain-relieving gel he had made from murtlap essence and dittany.

Newt climbed onto the bed, careful not to jostle his dozing husband. He tenderly touched his knee and felt how swollen and hot it was. Percival made a small, pain-filled groan.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but I need to treat your knee if you want to walk on it at all tomorrow," Newt whispered.

Percival's knee was inflamed from the stress of walking on it all day. Newt gently rubbed the healing gel onto it, making sure he rubbed it deep into his sore muscles and tendons. He knew it would help with the inflammation and pain. After he finished with his knee, he wiped his hands on the towel he brought with him.

Then, Newt crawled up the bed and sat beside Percival's shoulders. He could see tension lines around his eyes and knew he also had a headache. He softly rubbed the massage cream into his temples, and Percival moaned softly.

"Shush, love. Just relax. I'll take good care of you."

Newt moved his hands down to his neck. Percival's neck was quite tense from bending it to read reports for hours. The massage cream had a warm, soothing scent, and Newt saw Percival relax a fraction as he worked the tension out of his neck.

Newt moved down the bed and straddled Percival's hips. He spent the majority of his time massaging his back since it was full of knots and bunched muscles. Before he was done with the back massage, Percival had fallen asleep. Newt patiently kneaded and caressed his back with firm pressure until every last knot was gone. Percival unconsciously moaned or whimpered when he worked a tight spot.

He let his mind wander as he massaged his husband. He loved touching Percival and feeling his smooth skin, an occasional scar marring the perfect skin. He thought his scars only added to Percival's beauty; they showed how strong he was to survive everything he had experienced. He loved how his broad shoulders tapered to a trim waist and then his full hips and bottom and thick thighs. He loved every inch of his husband's body.

Newt scooped up a generous dollop of cream and ran his hands soothingly up his back, starting at his tailbone and stopping at his shoulders. Then, he reversed his path and glided his hands down towards his ass. He repeated the up and down motions a few times until he was satisfied his muscles were totally relaxed.

As he was thinking, he massaged Percival's arms and legs. They weren't as tense as his back, but they deserved care and attention too. He then gave him a very thorough foot massage. His right foot in particular was a mess after trying to taking almost the full weight of his leg. He rubbed the cream into heel and between each toe. He pressed his thumb firmly into his arch, relieving pressure there and making Percival groan loudly.

He debated about rolling Percival over, so he could rub the cream onto his front side, but he didn't want to risk him waking up. He knew Percival would wake up in the morning feeling relaxed and refreshed. He also hoped his husband would feel how loved and cherished he was. He loved it when Percival showed his trust by placing himself in Newt's hands.

He returned the creams to the bathroom and washed his hands. He walked over to his side of the bed and lay down beside his husband. After waving his wand to extinguish the lights, he pulled the covers over both of them. In the moonlight, he saw Percival instinctively turn his head to face him. He ran his fingers through his silky hair, free of pomade, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Percival's lips.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

As he drifted off to sleep, he marveled at the simple yet overwhelming joy and pleasure he felt by taking care of his husband. He was grateful he had somebody as wonderful as Percival to call his own, somebody he could love and cherish forever. Amazingly, he knew Percival felt the same way about him. They were truly fortunate to love each other forever.


End file.
